


地狱变

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　写给带土的生贺，现在当作情人节贺文好了，总之希望带卡幸福。</p>
<p>　　其实这篇应该叫“优衣库”的（不</p>
    </blockquote>





	地狱变

**Author's Note:**

> 　　写给带土的生贺，现在当作情人节贺文好了，总之希望带卡幸福。
> 
> 　　其实这篇应该叫“优衣库”的（不

　　  
　　试衣间门口。

"你不用陪我也可以的。"卡卡西冷着一张脸说，“没有你说不定还快些。”

带土晃了晃手里的DV，笑容有点明晃晃，“这可是琳的请求。”

 

——『婚礼现场想给水门老师惊喜的，可我现在实在脱不开身，你俩的部分只能交给你啦~！』

——『拜托了带土，要好好拍下你俩穿正装的身姿啊~』

琳哪里知道两人已经冷战第三天了。明天就是水门老师的婚礼，精心安排的『祝福』环节，不能因为这种事窗掉。

……这种事……

“——等、你进来干什么？”这可是试衣间。

带土直接拉紧了帘子，“当然是帮我可爱的‘弟弟’系领带啊～”

“……出去。”

“小气什么？又不是没见过。”

卡卡西脸彻底黑了，又无计可施，干脆转过身眼不见为净。

可是换衣间三面都是镜子，转身也能看见那家伙的映像——黑发黑西服，身材挺拔，低头摆弄DV的样子意外有男人味。

明明才刚成年而已。

卡卡西恨的牙痒，带土只比他大一岁——好吧托带土生日大的福，现在是大他两岁——可是现在看起来简直有四五岁的年龄差。

两人从小一同长大，明明小时候差不多体型，变声期也相差无几，可带土十四岁之后就像是吃了催化剂一样疯长，而他却发育停滞似的，在离17岁生日不到半年的现在，他看起来和中二的时候简直没差别。

可是带土已经长到了一米八——虽然面相总还带着孩子气——看起来完全是大人的模样，并且还在继续长高。

『旗木家代代都是后发制人派。』，高大的父亲总是笑笑的安慰他，『别急，我也是十六七岁才开始长个的。』

可是带土那笨蛋已经比他高一头了啊！这叫人怎么甘心？！

 

平时两人出门仿佛是高中生带着国中生一样，今天带土穿了西装更显成熟，刚刚指路的售货员小姐就一脸热情『先生带弟弟来买衣服么？好体贴呢。』

卡卡西还来不及说话带土就从善如流的点头，搂过他笑嘻嘻的说这就带‘弟弟’过去了。

——这个讨厌鬼！

讨厌鬼倒是不嘲笑他的身高，他只会抱着他说“真可爱”。

——去你的可爱！讨厌鬼！！

 

“我试好了。”深灰的暗纹西装，让他也看起来成熟些。

　　卡卡西转过身给带土看，才发现他目光灼灼的，竟看得他有点紧张。

“唔，很合适。”带土一只手拉开了领口，“不打领带试试么。”

“领带用父亲的就好。”卡卡西一副要走人的模样。

“那可不行。”带土突然逼近。试衣间本不小，站在帘子那边还有些距离，他一下子靠过来压迫感剧增。

“你先戴我的领带试试样子。”带土轻易的把他圈在双臂之间，深紫色的领带绕过来卡卡西的颈项，竟然认真的给他打起领结来。

带土的气息就在脸旁，手指在他脖颈和胸前动来动去，隔着薄薄的白衬衣，轻轻蹭着皮肤。

卡卡西配合的脱去上衣，方便对方动作，然后被摩挲的有点心猿意马。

——两个人已经一周零三天没做了。这在偷食禁果后是绝无仅有的。

带土十八岁生日那天，两人第一次发生关系，之后一发收拾。之前的亲亲摸摸都是小打小闹，再也满足不了身体想把对方融入骨血的叫嚣。

一周最少两次，不然没办法活。这是带土说的。

可是水门老师的婚礼需要课下出力，忙起来两人连私下相会的时间都找不到。三天前好不容易和父亲说好住在带土家，晚上也进了一间房，谁知道带土竟然说那种话……

带土一把束紧领结，把他翻转成面向镜子，“加上领带怎么样？”

深紫色很衬带土，对卡卡西则有点艳丽。而此刻比起领带卡卡西显然更在意贴在他身后的、火热的男性肉体。脱去了西服外套，镜子里的带土大开着衬衫领口，锁骨和下巴线条清晰，喉结还在微微颤动。

　　带土胯下若有似无的一顶，忽地把头埋在他项间。镜中黑白发色交合，他松松地圈着他。

　　镜中画面太过冲击。卡卡西觉得呼吸一窒，随即冷笑起来，“我们可还在冷战，你在想什么？！”

　　

　　那个本来该发生点什么的夜里，他偷溜进带土的房间，两人原本亲昵的靠在一起，在接吻的间隙小声调笑，说一些有的没的。

　　辛久奈和水门老师早在新年领了证，只是教会孤儿院长大的辛久奈信奉天主教，所以水门老师选了西式婚礼，所以他们也要穿西装出席。

　　宇智波家的场合多，带土正装齐全，卡卡西却只有和服，没穿过西服。所以两人约好，趁这个机会给卡卡西选一身合适的西装。

　　谁知道带土怎么想的，竟然从老师的婚礼提到了他的婚礼。他说：『卡卡西结婚也会选西式婚礼么？到时候我一定要好好选衣服……』

　　卡卡西当时就僵住了。

自己和带土还有一年就要念大学了。未来的不安，现实的压力，他一面抗拒去想这些，一面又暗自相信，只要互相足够的执着足够努力，未来也必能携手一起。

可是这个家伙……这家伙居然在这时候提结婚？提去他的婚礼他要穿什么？！

——构想着两个人未来的只有他自己么？

后面带土还说了什么都不清楚了，他从他怀里站起来，直接跑回了客房。

　　『你还是想你自己的婚礼吧。』自己似乎说了这么一句，然后就冷战到了今天。

　　  
　　“想你。”带土的声音闷闷传出，左手抱着卡卡西前胸，右手不老实的摸上了他的黑西裤。

　　“……唔”卡卡西没出息的被情话麻了身体，敏感的地方被带土时轻时重的揉捏，下面很快抬起头来。

　　“裤子脱掉。”带土低低的声音充满了情欲的沙哑。

　　明明在绝对不行的场所……

　　明明是在生他气的……

　　衣物落地，皮带扣砸在地面发出“哒”的声响。

　　

　　旗木爸爸是个文学爱好者，卡卡西也跟着看了不少书，然而在和带土做爱之前，他一直没能理解书里的爱欲纠葛。  
　　什么男欢女爱，什么欲罢不能，什么身体的渴求，他一样都体会不到，那些性爱的描写在他看来荒谬又无聊。

　　他以为那些作品的意义是警醒世人：爱欲是地狱，放弃人类的矜持而屈服于欲望是羞耻的事，是理性和人格的堕落。

 

　　带土隔着内裤舔舐他勃起的生殖器，一手扶着他的腰胯、一手伸进后面帮他扩张。

　　被挂在壁钩上的DV闪动着绿色的光点，光亮镜头直面卡卡西，折射着此间淫乱。血瞬间涌到脸上，他想开口喊停，镜子却忠实反映了内心的兴奋。他悚然发现自己无处可逃，眼中水光闪动，手抵嘴唇怕泄漏出甜腻的呻吟。

　　在这个当口，脑内却闪过了《千只鹤》里悖徳的快感和《失乐园》里隐忍的疯狂。前面湿润柔软的刺激不温不火，扭动身体想要离开，后方却让人退无可退。带土让人安心的大手，如今横在他的腿间，两根手指已经进去翻搅，指关节骚刮着肠壁，手有意无意的拂过会阴，带来一阵阵战栗。入口收缩又放松，抗拒又在邀请，清醒又复沦陷。

　　——食髓知味，他终于懂了。

　　——而他以为作家描绘的、名为爱欲地狱的景象，如今正发生在他身上。

　　

　　直到他终于撑不住倒下，情色的舔舐告才一段落，带土帮他脱掉湿淋淋的内裤，又挤了一些润滑剂继续扩张。

　　看卡卡西总盯着DV，带土笑了，极力压低了声音：“安心，都好好录着呢，我可是一直在想着这种事啊。”

　　“在老师家碰面的时候，你在我家楼下等我换衣服的时候，我一直在忍耐。”

　　“我可是攒了好多好东西要喂你，就等你张嘴呢。”

　　“还问我想什么？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“当然是想干你啊。”

　　被不知羞耻的话刺激到，被人发现的恐惧，身体的失守，卡卡西喘息着，“你……你……变态！”

　　“嗯～谢谢夸奖。”带土抽出了湿淋淋的手指，在卡卡西眼前晃了晃，三根，意味着扩张已经完成，“好好看看嗯？‘变态’的男朋友。”

　　他拉着卡卡西的手，覆在自己的胯下，感受那怒张的海绵体，“想它么？”

　　“我弟弟说你里面舒服的要死，他迫不及待想进去了”，带土笑得恶劣，“你不表示点什么吗？”

　　他屈指狠弹了一下卡卡西的前端，激得他浑身都在发颤，“嗯？好弟弟？”

　　

　　“不……！”卡卡西在这关键时刻拢起双腿，蜷起身子，竟然抗拒非常，“不行！”

　　“……不行？！”带土的眼神暗了下来，他停下了动作，声音不自觉大了起来“你倒是解释一下哪里不行？！”

　　“难道不是你应该解释？”卡卡西哑着嗓子，眼睛直直的看着对方，“为什么要说那种话？！”

“呵没错，在你的婚礼上我要穿什么，多重要问题啊！”

“你——”卡卡西被刺痛一样、受伤的瞪大眼睛，一瞬间简直要漾出泪来。

“因为你选花嫁我就穿和服，你喜欢婚纱我就陪你穿婚纱。”带土的脸上混了愤怒和委屈，拧眉的样子透出一股子凶狠倔强，“因为新郎是我不是么？！” 

　　 卡卡西愣住了。带土看着他，两人胸口剧烈起伏，一时皆是沉默。  
　　  
“呐，卡卡西，我说过的吧。”带土轻轻开口，拇指抚上他嘴边小痣，表情已经重归柔和，眼睛明亮的像是太阳，直直照进卡卡西的心里。“我爱你就像你爱我一样。”

“可你以为我说的婚礼是什么意思？”

“你以为，我对你也就是那种随便放手的程度么？”

“竟然扭头就走，还敢单方面冷战？！”

“我才是生气的那个”带土一个挺身，勾着卡卡西的小手扒下了自己的内裤，大小可观的肉棒精神地跳了出来，“所以哥哥我现在，来和你清总账了。”

　　

　　原本堆在长凳的衣物全部被扫到地上，卡卡西细长的腿被架在肩上，整个人半坐不坐的靠在镜子上。带土侧过脸，下体明晃晃的对着卡卡西的脸，却对穴口不管不顾，反倒舔弄起他的脚来，舌头含着淡粉的脚趾，边缘耐心的划过趾缝，小腿一晃一晃的打颤，内侧的嫩肉总会蹭过带土下巴新鲜的小胡茬——年轻的肉体总不缺荷尔蒙，已经十八岁的带土只要一天不打理就会冒出这些属于成年人的东西，卡卡西羡慕又喜欢。

　　可此时卡卡西已经顾不上其他，只眼神迷离的盯着带土粗又硬的东西，难耐的摆动腰肢。那是被进入过的身体回忆起快感的模样，扩张好的穴口酥麻得空虚。

　　想要被插入，想要被填满。

　　想要粗暴的疼痛，给他最烈的快感。

　　可是帘子外却不合时宜传来他人的响动，卡卡西整个人都绷了起来，却被一把拖起，抵上了穴口。

　　竟然要在这时候插进去？！卡卡西眼泪都流了出来，别这样啊，会被发……现的…

　　几乎是下一秒，那被惦念渴望的、粗长的性器就冲破穴肉、深深楔进了屁股里。

　　“唔——”头深深后仰，两手无力地顶在镜子上，他已经说不出话了。

　　

　　“哈啊……你紧张是么”带土的身上已经紧绷出汗水，被夹紧的感觉不要太好，“叫出来也没关系，被发现了也没关系。”

　　“别说是陌生人，就是在水门老师眼前、在老爷子眼前、在你爸爸眼前又怎么样？”低沉的气息喷在在卡卡西耳中仿佛炸雷一样。

　　“就让他们看！”带土腾出手扶着他的后背，一阵狠狠的抽插，“叫出来！”

　　镜子、DV、外面走动的人，两人的喘息声、后穴翻搅的水声、肉体相撞的啪啪声，还有……带土压着声音说的……那些让人羞耻的话……爱欲的……地狱……

　　感到卡卡西要掉下去了，带土抱起他转身坐在了椅子上，于是卡卡西无处着力，悬空着落下，被插进了更深的位置。

　　在这奇妙的姿势下，体内逞凶的肉棒倏地戳到了要命的地方，卡卡西只觉得魂魄都要离开了，真的“啊……”的叫了出来。

　　卡卡西原本是爱叫床的，带土也爱听，平时自然不吝，唯有这次，他抱着“绝不能发出声音”的信念想要死守牙关。

　　终究还是破戒了。

　　可是高潮的预感太美妙，他再顾不得这些那些，卡卡西只觉得所有的感官都被夺取，他瞪大了泪水盈盈的眼睛，想看清带土的脸。

　　“叫哥哥。”带土舔了他眼睛，胯下缓了动作，“叫哥哥，听话。”

　　“唔……”

　　“哥…哥哥，给、给我……”尾音被吞在了带土的深吻里。

　　两人相拥着达到高潮，迷乱中卡卡西紧抓着带土的手，十指紧扣，他依稀听到饱含了痛苦和深情声音。

　　“哈啊……卡卡西，我绝不放手。”

　　“你是我的……”

　　“……我也，是你的！”

 

　　

　　“没法穿了啊……”带土晃了晃卡卡西浸透了体液的内裤，“你要光着回去么？”

　　“闭嘴……也不想想谁的错。”慵懒的一记眼刀，卡卡西轻声说，“那样里面的……会流出来啊……”

　　“那塞起来呢？”带土真诚的提议。

　　“用什么？”卡卡西竟然没有反驳，“你有合适的东西么？”

　　“……这个？”带土竟然从DV里翻出一卷胶卷，小声嘟嚷“虽然我是更想用别的啦……”

　　“……胶卷会废掉的。”

　　带土打量着卡卡西神色，“我以为你会说‘死都不要’什么的。”

　　“没时间磨蹭了吧，还要给老师拍祝福的。”

　　“唔……那我来帮你……”卡卡西上半身都已经穿戴整齐，只光着屁股，露出来细白白的双腿，带土喉咙发紧的想，下次这么玩也好啊。

　　“等啊……胶卷会……”

　　“没事的，这DV是老头子他姘头的东西，胶卷里能有什么好玩意。”带土坏笑，“我帮他毁坏罪证，老头子谢我还来不及呢。”

　　“……”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“原来你这些变态癖好都是家族遗传的。”

　　“后悔也来不及了。”带土低头蹭他头发，亲昵里露出了些羞赧的神色，“不过H以外的事情，我都可以听你的……”

　　忍着后穴的异物感，卡卡西默默穿好裤子，伸手要带土拉他起来。

　　他笑眯眯的说，“那以后婚礼的时候，你去给我穿女装婚纱吧。”

　　

　　很多年后，当他们戴着戒指的手相握，回忆起青春的荒唐放纵，总会不约而同的想起这一天。

　　两个少年耽溺欲望，却许下最纯粹的诺言。

　　爱欲是地狱，然两心相拥，地狱亦可变为天国。

　　

 

　　

　　  
　　


End file.
